Digital world?
by TM-IDC
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru happens to finds an old abandoned factory with a super computer and a girl?...Inside the Computer! With pink hair. well that's just crazy! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shippuden series.(In case I forget to do it at the beginning of my other chapters.) The story is kind of like a fusion between Naruto mainly and Code lyoko and Final Fantasy
1. what and the where and the who

**Well new story I guess. About my other story I know my writing is terrible and probably still is. I kind of lost motivation to update it. Just not feeling it really. But I did feel like writing some thing new and hope fully it will get me started up on something for my other story...soon**

**Disclaimer: This is going to be long. I do not own Code lyoko. Final Fantasy. Or even Naruto as I am too damn bad of a writer. R&R Also let's not forget If I mention any other brands I don't own them either.**

**d)0`-`0(b**

This is just the prologue but I based the characters like this basically.

Sakura - Aelita

Sasuke -William

Shikamaru -Jerimie

Naruto -Odd

Neji -Ulrich

Yumi -Tenten

Ino -Sissy

It's kind of similer in some case but not entirely, you'll see why I did it like this. It starts to fit in

x

x

x

(insert code lyoko them in here... )

Shikamaru's POV

Man this is a drag, having to go to classes like this,right now I could be at a special place doing secret special stuff and continue my research. The old lady in front continued to talk about how Pythagoras and his students and the point stars and etc.

When is class going to all be over. The old lady turned around from the board and looked over the class. "Now class I am going to hand your marked maths test from last week. I want most of you to know that your results were far from perfect.  
She walked over to me and handed my sheet. " Well Done. as always Shikamaru" .Yadi yadi yah I know women just hurry on up. I want to go.

"Shikamaru you received full marks on the test." She continued to walk around handing out the sheets and stopped in front of, Naruto Uzamaki. Class Nimrod "And now that I have saved the best for last".  
I looked over my shoulder and being the seat in front of them I could hear Naruto whispering to Neji " Did she say best? I got the best! Wooo Yes hand me the paper Ms". I could see Ms give Naruto a frown and replied. " Well of course I saved the best for last, I wanted to break the news to you Mr Naruto Uzamaki You have received the worst possible grade that I had to mark it as a U as in Un grade able!"

" Yeah that's right ms I got the bes- Wait wha!". "That's right Mrs Uzamaki your answers so far of i was even thinking about having you being tested to check how you even managed to make it the 10 Th grade", she continued giving him a stern look. Naruto looked at his test sheet.

This was starting to get really long. Not that I don't mind laughing at Naruto's failures but I'd rather be doing something else.

I managed to find a secret and safer route from the school to a secret super computer that I had discovered searching for parts in an old abandoned factory.  
The made my way towards the forest near the back of the school dorms.

I kept walking until I found the cover of a manhole covered partly by the grass.  
Picked up the lid and slid it towards the left. I made my way down the ladder and luckily for me this route is actually really clean considering its a sewer.

I took the scooter I place there so that I wouldn't have to run the entire distance.  
Did I ever mention I hate running or anything that involves me using more energy then to talk. Even though I'm good at sports but that's only when I need to be. For example emergencies then I can run like cheetah but for now a snails pace if perfectly fine.

I found the second man hole that leads to the old abandoned factory at the end of a bridge.  
Climbed up and made sure to put the cover back while making my way to the factory.  
I walked in and from my last visit to the factory I made sure that I could get the shortest routes to the super computer.

I grabbed the long wire and slid down to the ground floor and made my way to the lift. I pressed the button and entered the lift. The lift stopped at the room with the super computer. The room large and had a futuristic feel to it. Probably cause of the large computer on the side and the dome in the middle.

I went and sat on the seat attached to the computer.  
I started to search through some of the files. It seems that This was all created by some one, by the name of Kizashi Hibiki and that it was used to stop some military project called Project G _._ So because of the return to the pass upgrade feature that was added, made the Shinra system- X.A.N.A the system is called to act up and started to rebel against Kizashi.

I started to go through some more files and then suddenly a pop up came up. What? Why in Gods earth is there pop up on a super computer. This isn't apple, this isn't Samsung, It's a super computer that can hack a military base. Yet it can still have pop ups. Typical computer designers. They just love there pop ups.

"HI" Something with that looked at first like a blob of pink waving at me. On further inspection.  
What the hell is a girl doing inside a super computer. Not to mention she has pink hair!  
She should really fix that. Or her hair dye.

Not to leave her hanging. I suspiciously waved back at her very slowly. I must really look like a creep. She continued to stare with her a smile on her face.  
"Wha'cha doing?".Wow she sounded just like Isabella. "I'm actually opening and closing files to find the origin of this computer."why?"

"Because it's the only psychological thing to when you see a super computer I'm pretty sure you would want to find were it's from". "Why?"  
"Because I like to do research and anything that's interesting. "Why?".  
"Cause I can". "Why?"  
"Are you trying to annoy me".There was a pause  
"Does it seem that way?",He replied"Yes"  
"Then no" She moved her head side to side as responding no.

From that I can tell she was going to be annoying. "Hey what is your name anyway, I can probably get something from that?". She didn't say anything. I think she was thinking about something. "Hey can you still here me?" I looked at her on the screen. She looked up at the question." Uh yeah but I'm not quiet sure on the name. I only remember waking up in a forest and making my way to this tower. But nothing about a name." She said as her voice turned into a whisper.

Well that escalated quickly. It was all nice till I mentioned her name. " Don't worry it's okay. Let's try to think of a name for you. Hmm How about rose like your hair. I was going to say pinky but I think some people might find that offensive". "To who?".She giggled. "To the Human rights declaration apparently you cannot get more pink then Simon cowbell.

Let's just keep the name as 'Rose' It suits your pinkish like hair. Also It seems a little late for me now and I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow then" She waved a quick bye to him and left the room. He made his way back to the school and made his way to the boys dorms. He changed and went to bed.

**This is the ending to chapter one I made the last bit up...So don't go and ask someone who specialises in citizenship that calling someone pinky is against the code of human rights. Also Cowbell as In Simon Cowell.  
**

**Until then~**


	2. They meet again

**Well how's it going guys Miss Me? Well shoo for use who didn't and anyway I am back for another chapter.**

**d)0_0(b Also If you wanted to know I have started to re write the chapters so you might see some changes. Starting from this chapter as it got a bit boring for me so when you see the next chapter update which will be soon It will be better.**

**Also thanks to **

**...Blinded in a bolthole **

******For helping me out and to mention that this is Kind of like a fusion between Code lyoko and Naruto and don't forget Final fantasy. Not a cross over though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything , you know how the story goes~**

'Roses' POV

Oh my Gosh I think I can I know that guy from somewhere. His HEAD is the shape of a PINEAPPLE. Now that is weird. And I thought my pink hair was bad. Oh don't forget the clothes. Now I feel lonely. I have no friends, I have no money what am I going to do with myself. I felt a sudden vibration through the ground. Now that was freaky.  
I popped my head out through the tower a bit and saw, something that would normally make a suspicious person panic as something extremely strange came my way.

Lots and lots of them blocks coming my way. Okay maybe just about three but still it looks as though they want to urgently give me something. Maybe the latest update of the TM-IDC book which has a sleek and light portable design, with a 14 inch screen and a 400Gb of data to be uselessly wasted on something completely stupid. It was now glowing and It just shot me.  
No, no, no. No no, No I am not going down I will get back up. Yeah that's not gone happen. I literately just got shot down and hit back in the tower. Now I am slumped down on the floor and passed out. Thank you stalker blocks I needed the beauty sleep.

x

x

x

Shikamaru's POV

I woke up bright and early. Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen. It's a Saturday so no lesson and more time to sleep. I can head straight to the lab early, brightish probably but later not now later.

After a long nap.

I headed for the factory after that nice nap I had.  
I got to the computer seat and turned the screen on and checked if 'rose' was still there. A card pop up came up on the screen. Oh how I already hated pop ups and now there's more.  
Oh wait it's 'Rose's' and it showed that she had life points, that just mysteriously disappeared.  
Yeah right that brat left the tower and some crawler or something got to her. Luckily enough it's regenerating. So she's safe.

"Rose? Rose? you still there Pinky?".  
I could hear her groan " agh what happened".  
"What did that dumb brain of yours make you do ?"I couldn't see her on the screen but her card was there and showed a speaker so I could talk to her.  
"I don't know Shikamaru.  
All I remember is that I that I left the tower because I felt a strange pulse and I wanted to find out what it was and these monster like creatures came and attacked me!  
I was like hoping they would gift me the latest tablet TM-IDC but no.  
They just had to shoot me I mean what do I look like a flippin target. I think they should ask people out to dinner before they go of shooting them with sorry news." She expressed with hate in her voice. Or that her sick fantasies didn't come true.

"All right pinky calm down. I don't need to know that much and your sick twisted fantasies.  
Any way let's get back to something important-".  
"Actually I'll have you know that my fantasies are and have always been non sick and twisted.  
Not like yours and number too straight down the drain. Yeah that's right -".  
" Okay I get I don't care any more we need to discuss importan-".  
" Did you cut me off I have you that is very rude of you Mr I have the right express my opinions stated in the universal declaration of human rights. Thank you very much. Yeah that's right I searched it up!"

Wow thins girl is such a drag she makes everything so long. She's such a brat." Oh okay I get it I'll be nice". Seems like she's listening now. " I'll check if there is something to what just happened to you now in one of the document .So that you are safe. For now. Don't act stupid and wait until I try to get you some help. Make sure to tell me if something strange acts up. If none not a sound I'm doing this to help you. Got it!?". "Fine I got it". She quieted down and I got back to work.

I remember that in another one of the documents said something about towers and what it could do in the real world. If a Tower has been activated not by Kizashi or me then it has to be by X.A.N.A. "oh yeah by the way" Oh here she goes again. "What's your name?". Hm something not totally irrelevant and could hold us back in my search for the information to help us save the world. See I can speak sarcasm as a second language" It's Shikamaru, boy genius buy the way"." Really I would have never have guessed".

I key palmed my face. It something you do when face palming isn't enough. "Okay Rose. I need to get my laptop which is back in the school I'll be back soon.'Rose'" I made sure to say her voice seriously. " Yeah~". " I am going to make a big mistake probably but, Don't and I repeat, Don't be stupid. That's all I have to say". I left before she could say anything else. While I was leaving I am pretty sure I heard her say "Well that was rude". she started to ramble guessing I wasn't there any .

I made my way to my room and grabbed my laptop with my bag when all of a sudden I the power went out. Could this be X.A.N.A? Naah there hasn't been any activated towers.

Hope not, I was making my way back when I could hear Ino ask Neji out to the dance for this evening. He glared at her as she was clinging onto him. " No! Now get off of me! Your perfume is to strong and I think it's about to make my eyes bleed or something".  
Naruto was next to him and said to Ino " I'll go with you if you want?" Well that escalated quickly.

Ino looked at him, Probably thinking with Neji being popular and Naruto as his friend could make him Jealous and climb her way up on social ladder. Typical Ino. I walked passed them but unfortunately for me I just happened to bump into Naruto or more like he bumped into me. "Oh Sorry about that I wasn't watching were I was going and-". "It's all right. It happens and I am busy so I don't need to hear a speech". I stopped him from wasting my time.

I went back in to the factory and linked it to my laptop, so I can link it with my computer later. I searched for anything unusual on the super computer. An alarm told me there was an activated tower and nothing else. I'm not sure what to make of it. There's nothing wrong in the real world at the moment. I finished of my work and research for the day and said my good byes to'Rose' and made my way back into the dorms. Completely forgetting about the power cut.

**I know its a bit short but I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer and more some thing~ but for the time being**

**Something to keep you busy with you can answer this question if you want or not I don't mind~ I'll give you an easy one**

**Q. Who created X.A.N.A?**


	3. Neji is definitely a Stalker

**I know it may seem boring at first but it's just the begging things just need to build up from there.**

**You know the drill new chapter and new Disclaimer...well not really. I do not own Naruto or code lyoko but if i did well that would be very very funny or sad... A bit lonely and You don't have to read the AN you know it's not compulsory. Just to keep you informed about just stuff I guess.**

**d)0_0(b_ (thumbs up yeah! I am not someone who says yeah all the time but Yeah I like ending my sentence like it reminds me of someone or something I forget but the fact that you bothered to read all of this and still are well, well done you have allot of patience and... I am so awesome...The end) _Back to the Story**

Neji's POV

I was out of bed long before Naruto will. Since that loser wakes up after school finishes.  
I rather go with the saying the early bird get's the worm. When actually worms are underground and that birds fly so they have it more difficult and...  
What was I on about again oh yeah. I was following Shikamaru. I saw him go down the sewer before and back again earlier but now I'm bored and curious.

No one can say I was stalking as I was merely executing my plan to find out were he was going what he was doing and why.  
Not stalkerish at all just wanting to know stuff. At First I just saw a pineapple move from a distance then I started to follow. Also it was more interesting when he opened up the sewer hole and dived in. Quite courageous if do say so myself those things are utterly filthy.

I had then followed him to see him taking a scooter towards an opening on the end of one side of the sewers. Well the run was long also to the part where I had to run in complete silence as that idiot kept looking back every few seconds it's good to be cautions but not when I'm following you it is just plain mean.  
He had then went up the ladder at one of the sewer.

I found him going into an old abandoned factory towards the end of the bridge. I searched for some stairs and found some going down. I also found a freakishly huge computer room. In the centre there was a large dome holding like device and the computer attached to a chair.  
I sat down on the chair.

He's not here yet. I heard a door opening and saw Shikamaru look at me square in the face.  
"Oh this such a drag~ How'd you find this Neji". He questioned."I have my resources" I don't need him knowing I stalked him. " Well what ever you were doing get of the chair. I'm doing something important".  
I got off the chair to see him turn the screen on and a picture of a girl came up.

"Who's that? You made yourself a girlfriend from- What is this place anyway?" I asked him looking around.  
"It's a super computer and since you followed my here you have to promise not to tell anyone about this".  
How the heck does he know and- he opened the security footage.

Well that explains a lot, not really but there must be cameras every where here. " What ever and who's the girl?" He put his hand to his face. Did he just face palm infront of me! " Nng this is such a drag explaining every thing so I'll cut it short. The girl is trapped inside this super computer and ..." He explained to me about someone named X.A.N.A and who she was and the scanners. " So you need some one for the scanners... I'll do it". He looked at me and face palmed again! " This is such a drag. Rose are you there?" He blatantly just ignored me . The flips with this guy. Super genius my ass it's not so hard to explain things to people is it I'm right over here I can here and understand most things unlike Naruto.

A voice spoke out of nowhere , that I could see. Then the card was flashing " Shikamaru, Oh Good to hear from you again but I'm kind of busy at the moment". He looked at the screen and showed a diagram with four names. Three red and one green. " Dammit Rose did you leave the tower again! Your going to need some help"...

**After that**

Naruto's POV

Ahhh rise and shine me. What time is it first. 7:59 am. Nope, I've got a good minute left. Back to bed.

**After everyone had woken up around the School**

Konahamaru and Udon and Moegi was doing a news report for the beginning of the year and how it was for everyone. Trust the teachers to pick the new year seven as reporters.

Konahamaru, Moegi and Udon made there way to the gardeners shed to put Moegi's teddy there as there was no where else to put it. She place it on the stool and they left. Konahamaru so Naruto talking to Ino about the Dance and went up to them. They could hear them as they drew closer. " So what are you going to wear Ino?".

" I don't know Naruto why what are you going to wear?". "I'm going to wear something great that's what!" They could already tell they seemed dull.  
But since no one else was around might as well it be them.  
" Hey Naruto, How's it going?". Naruto looked at the trio and smiled. " oh Hi Konahamaru how's it going , we were only talking about the dance." I no looked at the trio and frowned " Come Naruto we don't need to talk to these losers!" Ino started to walk away.

Moegi, Konahamaru and Udon glared at her retreating figure. Moegi shouted out to her.  
" Hey!". Naruto looked at them and tried to cheer them up "Oh ignore her guys, She doesn't know what she's saying.

" He left and ran after Ino shouting after her " hey Ino wait up. Hey don't ignore me. Wait Ino we can be friends~".  
So and so Naruto shouting useless attempts to get Ino's attention. Moegi looked sad and looked at Konohamaru and Udon." Guys it looks like we aren't going to get a scoop today lets go back now". The trio left.

**No one's POV**

A strange purperly murpely fume came out from the lights and went inside the teddy bear. The teddy bears eyes lit up brightly and a symbol could bee seen in the irises of the eyes. It started to walk and made its way out of the gardeners building through the roof. After it had landed on the ground. It walked inside the school and had spotted two blondes making there way. The girl opened her door and with her back facing the room. The bear slowly made its way into the room and hid under the bed.

As the girl entered the room she stood in front of the bed and took of her clothes but stood in her undergarment and a vest.

She went and sat in front of her desk mirror. and heard a rustling noise as the bear pulled her clothes under the bed. She looked around and had assumed it was her Imagination. How wrong she was. Next she heard a Growl before a loud scream could be heard all over the campus.

As soon as she finished screaming her room was in tatters and the bear hid.

The school principal Inoichi entered the room and found Ino in a bathrobe and Genma had joined him to find out what was wrong...

**I know I know I changed some of the bits but new reader's don't need to know that XD**

**Well sorry to say guys that I am going to have to leave you there. See I tried to make it longer Just for you lot. Also if your wondering I am going to keep the part were Ino 's dad is the Principal. Makes more sense .**

**Here's another one to keep you busy and it's a riddle. doesn't have anything to do with the story but what the hell is what I say :)**

**You are in two buildings and and you just saw another person in the other tower kill someone. They see you and start jerking their finger up and down _as if they were counting(Hint)_ What was He doing?**

**I already have the next chapter done. But I'll leave you in a bit of suspense just to annoy you. Just Jk but seriously to annoy you XD**

**Well until then I bid you adieu**

**d)0_0(b**


	4. It's true they look better than Naruto

**Sup my creepies I am back once more to give you another chapter of Digital world lame name huh? Well if you want to help me out with a new name then Just pm. If I like it it's a golden special invisible cookie for you...**

**I hope the last chapter didn't confuse you or anything other then that back to the story I guess... so Right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Naruto**

**d)0_0(b**

Still No Ones POV

After what happened with Ino the principal has decided that they need to do something about what happened to Ino and her room and weather or not it was a danger to the other students at the campus. He was sitting in his office in very deep thought. He had requested Genma to go around and make sure nothing else goes strange or dangerous happens.

A bit after that Moegi, Konahamaru and Udon were on the way to Ino's room for their next new scoop they took enough pictures for the paper.

They left the room to go and get Moegi's Bear from the gardeners building.  
When they made it there Moegi's Bear was missing they searched around but couldn't find anything.  
Suddenly Genma appeared behind them and said" Caught use, You know, the gardener noticed that there were a bunch of kids snooping around his shed. Now that I found you ". He looked at the said trio, " You are to leave immediately and apologise to the gardener". Moegi was still really upset over her lost bear." But Genma my-!".

"Nope, No surie we are leaving now you know you are not suppose to be here and yet you are. I want you three to make your way back in to the school before I tell the principal. Do you understand!" The trio looked at Moegi's solemn face. Moegi was about to protest Genma had already started to walk to the campus.

The trio stopped talking and followed. As soon as they arrived they saw Naruto and went up to him.  
Moegi was already tearing up and asked Naruto" Have you seen my bear?" He looked at her solemn face.  
"No why what happened to it?".  
konahamaru answered for her "we left her bear in the gardeners shed but when we went to get it back it was missing, we searched everywhere". Naruto thought for a minute" why did you leave it in the gardeners shed anyway?". Udon answered this time " Moegi thought it would be the best place to hide as no one would be as nosey enough to look in there. So we then went to Ino's room.

We took pictures there and then, went to get back her bear but when we did, it wasn't there any more". Naruto continued to think. "Can I see those photos you took, I didn't know what happened to Ino was that important. After that I can help you guys look for it if you want". The trio looked at each other and nodded and handed him the photos.  
Naruto looked through them. He couldn't help but notice that one of the photos had a picture with a teddy bear under the pillow on the bed as if it were hiding." Hey guys is this your teddy bear?"  
Moegi Looked at it once more. " Yeah that's it Ooh Ino just cause she's a big kid doesn't mean she can go and steal my bear!" As Moegi fumed Naruto asked "Can I take this I wanna check it out" They nodded at him and he took off.

As Naruto found Ino's room He went in front of the bed. In the picture it shows the bear under the pillow but in the room the pillow was turned over and the bear no where in sight. "hmm that's strange who could've taken the bear?" He left the room and called up Neji. "Hey Neji something really weird is going on here, and were are you haven't seen you all day". Neji responded " I am at- some where don't worry, but what so weird that you had t call me up".

Naruto explained to Neji what happened. Shikamaru couldn't help but over hear the conversation.

"Well that does sound a bit weird call me later if something even weirder turns up. OK". Neji hung up Naruto before he could say anything and the sky was getting dark.

It was the dance today and he was going with Ino. He had to get ready. He wore his simple attire which consisted of Bright orange jeans and orangey striped hoodie with a special addition, a bow tie around his neck. He then went and knocked at Ino's dorm room and waited for her to come out.  
She wore a purple long dress with a black hair pin to push her hair to the side.

Naruto and Ino made there way to the dance but on there way they could see Tenten.  
She was another girl in another class. but still in the same year as them. She was running past us. Naruto looked at her and stopped her. "Why on the earthly planet are you running in a fancy dress with heels on and did I mention running?".

Tenten looked at Naruto and said" There's a giant teddy bear that's going around eating people and smashing stuff. I don't know who let there teddy bear on the loose but I ran as fast I could because I am telling you now it's following me." Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard but he had to as he could feel from faint to heavy foot steps leading towards the school. Also that and the fact that the teddy bear was heading straight for them.

"Wait let me call neji quickly, then we'll go" Naruto rummaged through his pockets and drew out his phone" Neji I think something weird is happening Tenten just told me there's a giant teddy on the loose". He heard whispers on the other end but couldn't hear well from all the heavy foot steps.. " Naruto quickly make your way to the factory..." Neji gave instructions to Naruto how to get to the old abandon factory past the bridge.

Neji's POV

I gave instructions to Naruto how to get to the factory while they were making there way there.  
He was constantly able to hear Ino's whining. As soon as Naruto and Tenten and Ino arrived Naruto walked up to Neji.  
"Dude what's Happening and why did you tell us to come to this factory and what is Shikamaru doing? Oh yeah and did you forget, Oh I don't know THE FLIP-PIN GIANT MONSTROUS BEAR that I am not sure, I still believe it!"

Neji had a vein showing on his head " Shut up idiot I seem to have found out the cause of this 'Monstrous giant bear you have seemed to claim" Neji said as using his finger to quote Monstrous bear. He explained to Naruto what happened and then shikamaru continued about the scanners "Well from what I have inferred it seems that only someone who Kizashi has given the code to can deactivate those towers. I you want to deactivate them you lot have to go to the scanner and get Rose to the red tower the scanners and I'll tell you what happens from there.

The 4 made there way to the scanner room and Naruto, Neji and Tenten had gotten in._ (Look at my profile picture to see how they look like in the digital world)_

Ino looked at them and went " No way am I going into that thing!" Naruto looked at her and said " Well until then my wall flower". Neji looked at him completely grossed out by it. Naruto looked at him before it closed. He stuck his tongue out and waved at him before the scanner closed. She left to get back to the campus for the dance announcement and angry because she just got stood up.

Shikamaru turned on a program to virtualize the three of them. There cards came up on the screen and he told Rose " Don't worry Rose you've got back up coming soon. They all virtualized in the Ice sector were as Rose was in the forest sector. "where are they Shikamaru? I don't see them apart from the- Oh no yeah um, Shikamaru i seem to have gotten my self in quite a predicament. Heh Nice ugly monsters we don't want to go through the same process as last time do we." Shikamaru face palmed again" You pink idiot why did you leave the tower!.

How did you get rid of them last time?". " Oh it was pretty easy they are dumb as they look I ran slow but enough to be in front of them. Also since I knew a route from another time I saw a turn to the side. They however kept going forward as I turned at the last minute. Pretty smart don't you think. Oh yeah Shikamaru do you think I am pretty or ugly?" Shikamaru just wanted to break something now. This girl was starting to get on his nerves. " Well your both". "How so?" She said as she was running. " Because if you think about it your not just pretty ugly you stupid too". "Hey I resent that . How else do you think I've survived up to this point." Shikamaru muttered _By luck, 100% of the time. _"So what happened to the help. They stood you up too huh, well I'm taking it pretty well in this end how's yours?". Yep she was doing this to annoy Shikamaru this girl has a knack for stupid things doesn't she."Oh look speak of da creeper there's another one coming from my right".

With the other Neji, Tenten and Naruto

The three were stood in front of the three saw more square like walker coming towards them.  
"Hey what's that? Yeah Neji it kind of looks like you, you know " Naruto looked at the other two. Neji saw them as well as did Tenten " I'm not sure, and I don't think that I would want to find out. Also Naruto if anything that ones you, you and you, The difference is is that they are better looking" Neji responded to his insult.

The crawling creeps started to shoot beams.  
One shot Neji he fell in to the tower and was just able to hold on to the path edge in the tower.  
The same thing happened to Naruto and Tenten when the Blocks shot them but instead of holding the edge of the path they were dangling just by holding onto each others foot. Naruto holding Neji's and Tenten holding Naruto's.

" You idiots are to heavy " Neji said. "No we are not It's just you are complete weakling" Tenten agree with Naruto. "Well I don't see you two holding too people up on the edge of the path do you?". " Well at least we are still holding and we unlike you don't complain" Neji muttered _Idiots_ and lost his grip on the edge of the path...

**Well guys time to annoys you with leaving an ending like that. If you already watched code lyoko well then kudos for you and here's and imaginary cookie but don't tell anyone else. Also How about another riddle since I added some changes.**

**How does someone Awesome end this Sentence. "My greatest Flaw is... Being to awesome what can I say"**

**P.S there is nothing to P.S about I just wanted to make it 1,999 words**

**Until then**

**d)0_0(b **_(Thumbs up yeah)_


	5. PS I have allot of them at the end

**Duna duna duna dunn I uploaded once again it's going to take me a bit... Just a bit don't worry time to upload chapter as i am going to start writing them before hand so I could make each chapter come together and there back stories and what not's and what not's. **

**Now on with the story finally it started right! No more boring ... well maybe but more on so... or that does not make any sense...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or shippuden or Code Lyoko.**

**d)0_0(b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Last time_

_One shot Neji he fell in to the tower and was just able to hold on to the path edge in the tower._  
_The same thing happened to Naruto and Tenten when the Blocks shot them but instead of holding the edge of the path they were dangling just by holding onto each others foot. Naruto holding Neji's and Tenten holding Naruto's._

_" You idiots are to heavy " Neji said. "No we are not It's just you are complete weakling" Tenten agree with Naruto. "Well I don't see you two holding too people up on the edge of the path do you?". " Well at least we are still holding and we unlike you don't complain" Neji muttered Idiots and lost his grip on the edge of the path..._

Now

The three were falling until what looked like they were once falling now looks as though they were flying up and out another tower. But still within the ice sector.  
They three looked at each other. Well mainly at Naruto " what heck Just Happened we went in the we were out what happened" Naruto began scream "WHERE AM I"and started running in circles in front of the other two. They could here Naruto screaming more "WHAT IS THAT, WHAT IS THAT, WHAT IS THAT, huh, WHY ARE YOU GLOWING OW! THAT HURT WHAT THE HELL" The two were just in time to move as The blocks aimed there beam at them. Naruto being the idiot got hit again and was now going through the process of Devirtualization and being moralized back into the real world.

Neji looked at his fading digital figure and squinted his eyes a bit and muttered "Idiot". He looked around and saw the blocks coming towards them. " Shikamaru what do we do and-". " Neji you look like a Goth...Nej-" .. " SHIKAMARU what is This and why do I look like this and what are those block things and why am I starting to sound Like that idiot Naruto". There was a pregnant pause until they heard beams being shot again. The two that was once three started to run.

Shikamaru looked on his screen to see that two blocks were following them. " You guys can you see a symbol on there them or hit them with what ever weapons you have on you. I think you look like that is because . I can't really explain it all but they were part of the Military project that Kizashi was trying to stop. Don't Take your time and destroy them because the other idiot needs your help. After you destroyed them there is a way tower north east from there it will have bluish glow to it go through that they way you went through the other tower and you will end up in the forest sector. When you get there you'll be able to see Rose there.

With Naruto

"owwWWWwwwaa, that hurt they didn't say anything about it hurting" Naruto made his way to the lift and made his way back to Shikamaru, while complaining every few seconds. After he reached the floor Shikamaru looked at him." What are you doing you idiot go back to the school and make sure the bear isn't causing any trouble and make sure you warn everyone and especially the principal." Naruto quickly nodded and made his way back to the school through the route they came.

He made his way through the forest and can feel very heavy foot steps from the ground. He shivered. Naruto ran towards the dance to warn everyone and hoping that the principal was there.  
He made his way into the dance and just before the Principal was about to announce this years beauty queen. He quickly made one of the kids set up a microphone not far from the front. The microphone made a noise and Then He spoke " Guys you've got to listen to me there is a giant teddy bear heading for us right now you can hear faint vibrations before but now you could feel its heavy foot steps". It was true as they looked around the vibrations were getting heavier until a giant teddy bear broke through the front doors of the gym.

The bear roared and charged straight for Naruto.

While the teddy bear was tearing up the campus

Shikamaru instructed Neji and Tenten how to get to Rose. As Neji was closing in towards a girl. He noticed that it could be Rose. _Pink hair weird cothing just like us? Must be her ._He guessed.  
She ran towards them with the monsters behind her.  
Neji and Tenten quickly got into a stance.  
Neji had a dagger for each hand, were as Tenten had a traditional fan.  
Neji went up to the blocks and knifed the first one.  
He dodged as the second one fired a beam at him. He threw his second dagger at the block. Tenten opened up her fans and blocked the beam the last one fired at her and she skill fully aimed and hit the block on the target with the fan.

The girl 'Rose' hid behind them and checked if there was more coming towards them. There were none. " Oh my gosh you guys were so cool and ...who are you?" .  
The two did not pay attention to her as more blocks came.  
She kept turning her head back and forth, side to side. She seemed a bit paranoid. Neji looked at the girl with a confused look " Are you Okay?" she stopped and looked at him " yes I'm fine why does some thing seem wrong. I'm not paranoid or anything, definitely not paranoid.". _She's definitely paranoid. _Tenten and Neji thinking the same thing.  
Shikamaru interrupted there poor excuse for a conversation "Guys the activated Tower is is south from here to your left when you get there let Rose do what she's got to do?" Neji answered for them "Got it" The three now ran towards there destination.

Shikamaru on his screen could see more enemies in red coming there way but this time there was another were it had life points." Guys three more blocks near the tower your heading and something else I'm not entirely sure but I'll'll try to find out.". They wondered for a bit until they reached the tower nearby they could see three blocks also a person who was wearing mainly black.

Rose was ahead of there thoughts and screamed " Aghhh there's more of them and an Emo! How many more are there!" Tenten Looked at her and saw her panic. _She must not be able to handle these situations very well._ "What are you on abou- Oh Emo, Oh it must be someone like you Rose but this ones the enemy". " I know Shikamaru don't you think I can tell". "no" she received the quick answer from Shikamaru. She looked at the other two to see them get into a stance again. She tried copying them but failed and fell on her but." Well ouch" The other two looked at her " what ever your doing I can do it too". "You hair is pink that ain't going to work out". Neji looked at her. "Well you look like a Girl, now that's not going to work either now, is it". Rose responded. "Well at least I'm useful" Rose couldn't say anything any more "Touché my girly headed friend ,Touché" Neji was now annoyed and it could be seen clearly on his friend.

"Go in a corner and hide while we finish up these Douches bags or else we'll leave you to get eaten up by that Emo kid over there, Now scram Pinky SCRAM". Neji shouted a he pointed towards a Rock. Rose now given up on arguing back, She went and hid behind a massive rock.

**Dun danna dan I have finished the rewrite of this chapter and ready to be uploaded i thank you very much if you would like to R&R.**

**P.S I have nothing against Emo's **

**P.S.S I have an awesome back story for these characters and it's all going to link up very soon maybe...**

**P.S.S.S I always thought Zack was engaged to Aerith**

**P.S.S.S.S R&R Don't forget it's sometime good to point out people's flaw as asking your sister won't help or brother since they are both lazy asses**

**P.S.S.S.S.S I am a very Nice person...**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S How are you still bothered to even read all of this?**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S Now am just doing to annoy you XD**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S it's'S THE LAST ONE I'm SURE**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S NAH I was lying to you all**


	6. People who read this,you are my lamps

**Here I am once again and I am so not lost from here and then. By the way If you ever sprain your ankle and it tickles when someone touches. I think its not normal...As I was told**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or shippuden Or code lyoko...Or Final Fantasy**

**d)0~o(b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Last Time

_She looked at the other two to see them get into a stance again. She tried copying them but failed and fell on her but." Well ouch" The other two looked at her " what ever your doing I can do it too". "You hair is pink that ain't going to work out". Neji looked at her. "Well you look like a Girl, now that's not going to work either now, is it". Rose responded. "Well at least I'm useful" Rose couldn't say anything any more "Touché my girly headed friend ,Touché" Neji was now annoyed and it could be seen clearly on his friend._

_"Go in a corner and hide while we finish up these Douches bags or else we'll leave you to get eaten up by that Emo kid over there, Now scram Pinky SCRAM". Neji shouted a he pointed towards a Rock. Rose now given up on arguing back, She went and hid behind a massive rock._

Now

Tenten looked at Rose's Retreating figure She then returned to her stance and flung her traditional fans at one of the blocks and made sure to keep one in her hand in case they attacked her with a beam. She saw Neji destroy one so she as she got her other one back when it missed its target she hoped back as the block shot another beam. She then aimed as she moved and hit the target

Rose looked amazed as they fought. With Shikamaru he was typing a series of codes, letters and numbers to find out if he could make a special program to work.

Neji finished his monsters as so did Tenten. They both stood at a distance from the boy in front of them. He was sat in front of the Tower as though he was waiting for something important.

He got up and materialized a big sword. He was fast "Shadow sprint!" was heard before teleported with a sword through Tenten's stomach. Her Digital figure started fade and the sword was still in her as the pixels faded to nothing. She was gone. Neji looked at the boy not far from him. His face turned fierce and shouted "Tenten".

Rose trying to be sly tried to silently sprint towards the tower, making as little noise as possible ._Hm I can be useful i have to deactivate the tower if he didn't forget!_ She said as she looked at them from the side of the rock.

The instant the boy looked towards her direction she hid behind a big rock that covered her form. Neji new what he was looking at be didn't want to make the boy focus his attention on her. " Changed your mind? To scared, want to back at now?" The boy looked again, once back at Neji. " No I thought I heard a mouse". He had a dark voice. His voice was hinting that he knew she was there.

Rose hearing this. She moved from behind the rock and now facing the two that are at a hopeful distance between them and by that, it means very far away from her and the tower.  
She waved at them as they stared at her." Gotta go by" . She said with no breaths or stops in between and ran as fast as she could towards the tower. The boy was about to throw his sword towards but was intervened when Neji ran past him and hit his sword back to him.

He ran further towards to the boy leaving a distance.  
The distance wasn't much but enough so that he can change into a line of defence if anything were to happen. The boy used his Sword and ran around neji as he tried to hit him.

Neji barely being able to block each attack had to keep switching to left to right and moved even further back as his block to the boy sent him back. He this time wasn't focused much on the Rose any more. As she entered the tower.  
He let Neji throw his attacks to him but all he did was just move back and stay in a line of defence.  
Then when finally he was at the edge he looked back and took a step and down he went.

"WAIT" he stopped himself from jumping in after him. He was just at edge of the path. " Move back away from the edge". "Why what would happen if I fell in?". Shikamaru sighed. He was not very fond of explaining things. "That is called the Digital Sea. Once you go down under you can never come back. Another way of saying this is that you permanently gone forever. Your body won't even be sent back to the real world. So never stray from the path because it can lead to your end."

With Naruto again

The teddy bear was large and huge It was making it's way towards Naruto. Naruto almost froze until someone screamed and people panicking awoke his sense's he grabbed a chair in order to make the giant teddy bear to back down but it kept coming closer and closer tearing down everything in it's. On a few occasions it would gobble up some of the equipment and grew in size even larger then before.  
The teddy bear kept following Naruto. As he threw more stuff at him that was until Naruto Tripped. He fell n his back and the monster kept coming closer and bought his paws to his face. The bear was about to strike him. The it just stopped.

With Rose

Rose had entered the tower and made her way to the centre. she rose up then to the second stage of the tower. A message popped up. She put her hand down on the screen and it identified her as 'Sakura'. Then it had written code on the message. She then typed in the code 'Lyoko'." Tower Deactivated" She said as the tower started to send back data and darken.

Neji stood waiting for something to happen and realised he was materialised then to the real world. He saw Tenten besides Shikamaru's. She waved at him. "you finally back". "Yeah what gives how comes I'm back I wasn't attacked or anything was I?" Shikamaru continued looking at the screen" I re-materialised you back here.  
There's no need for you there any more the tower became deactivated and were safe.  
"Is that all we have to do when this X.A.N.A guy attacks?" Shikamaru answered " yes". Neji then responded " Then wouldn't it be easier to just shut it down?". Shikamaru stopped and looked at the two. " If I was to shut it down the girl you helped saved earlier would die along with X.A.N.A and i promised her that I would get her out".  
Neji reasoned with himself in his brain "Well if that's all it takes I'll help out and how long would it take for you get this girl out?". Shikamaru thought for a few seconds."It's take me more then just a couple of weeks but I'll'll try to get her out as soon as I can". He continued to type. " Now guys who wants have a little return to the past". They two looked at him in confusion. before they could ask Shikamaru said " Back to the past" and they all returned they day they first got there test sheets back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well chapter 6 already.**

** And as someone requested I shall continue this with more of my magical stuff and look at the cover photo to see the characters. I have changed some to go with the plot. Because at first I thought just winging it then I watched the final fantasy series again and code lyoko and Naruto.**

**I thought well this could make a very good plot instead of winging it and I thing that some of you might like it. If you don't then well... I'm sorry please do not eat me.**

**until then creepers...nah kidding as Ryan Higa once said I consider you as my lamps. Not fans but lamps because. Once your cool they go and fan the next hot thing out there. But lamps they stay with you in the darkest of times.**


	7. Gift of chocolates from a loner kid

**I am so Tired as I am writing this so sorry if it is a bit sloppy but I will try to improve on this later. A Thank you very much to those who continue to read this. I appreciate you reading my sloppiness. For the time being. Also I updated this 6 days before Christmas and that I won't be updating for Two weeks. I'm on holiday so when I come I'll have more chapter quicker and faster. This Chapter Is just a meeting between the two charecter that will feel left out during the holidays.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except from my brilliance.**

The guys were continuing to talk to each other until it was late and they were still at the factory. Shikamaru already linked his laptop so he could do it from his room. Also since he doesn't have to share his room like Naruto and Neji.

They decided to leave as it was for them time to go to bed and have to wake up early as it was a Monday tomorrow and they do no need to wake up late. Actually for Naruto cut a quarter of his dream sleep so that he could attend school the next morning.

It was soon to be Christmas ( _Yeah I know it was the ending of the last arc...lets just do a time skip yeah and continue it after Christmas)_

The Sun rose high in the morning. Yet none of the group woke up as it was a weekend before the school would let them have a week off of school. And luckily for them it was a Saturday. But they still had to attend school this Saturday as the school was going to hold a banquet. More like a feast to then end of the long terms and to the coming eve to the holidays.

All the tables that were in the lunch hall were beautifully decorated with red table cloths and green leaves and bells. The lunch ladies have really outdone them selves. Considering the budget. However they were not at the lunch hall. They were all in the gym as the Principal was to give an assembly before lunch and before most of the students return home. The speech went a little bit like this " Good after noon students. Before you all go off to enjoy your Christmas holiday just remember all the good things and ignore the bad. As It is only 7 days till 5 to Christmas and the school wants to have a great lunch before you go of.

**While that was happening**

In lyoko Sakura thought that spending all her time in the tower is boring. So she wanted to be a little bit adventure and took a few steps out of the tower. She looked around for anything but found nothing.

**Sakura's POV**

_Boo sha-kah take that Shikamaru. And he thought I couldn't handle it._ She was so excited for some reason. She wasn't sure of it until it popped into her head.

"Oh yeah that's right It's Christmas soon. oh I want some Christmasy foods and stuff but like that's going to happen. They guys are going home for the holidays. I am going to be alone. The only way they would come back is if there was activated tower. But I'm sure X.A.N.A's Taking the week of too. After all everyone knows Christmas...EVERYONE."-Sakura

I'm walking and I'm walking and hey look over there a small gift wrapped box.I kept walking until I did double take. Could it be someone actually cares for me enough to give me something when it's not even Christmas but still close to and now I am just annoying my self. No wonder Shikamaru's annoyed all the time. I am doing a very good job I think I have outdone my self.

I walked over to the box stealthy like. Just in case you know some next up thing comes form behind me and tries to shoot me. Well the darn. Nothing suspicious. Actually everything Suspicious what is a gift wrapped box doing in the middle of no where somewhere...Somewhere?

Is It X.A.N.A well then he does not give up then does he even of the joyous of holidays he still tends to act up...Loner.

I walked up the box and picked it up it just happened to open up. I saw a lovely bunch of chocolates. I picked one up It didn't have smell I wanted to taste it. But I though against as I could here something robotic walk from the path directly behind me.

Well well well would you look at that. I was to damn right! Curse me and my great guessing.

There when I turned around was the boy in black and his minions of blocks again 3. I am really starting to hate the number three. Moreover a crabby looking thing and on top of it was the boy in black. He was just casually just sitting arms resting behind his head. Totally laid back.

I she stalking me or what? Cause I'm thinking of running actually not thinking doing. I was about turn back but he jumped of the crab and landed in front of me at not much far but I'm pretty sure if swung his sword at me it would probably just nick my nose. So I took a step. Precautions. Not afraid or anything just precautions.

He was leaning his arm on his sword. Huge sword which looked even scarier by the minute. He looked at me. He raised his fore finger towards the box of chocolate.

"I see you received my gift and saw that you took a bite out of those chocolates."

EWw I just sniffed chocolates from the enemy...Wait wha?...I didn't eat then though. heh

"Well I would just love to inform you that those chocolates are actually poisoned and as I couldn't be bothered to fight you losers today O thought it would be easier just to poison you. The poison takes effect in five minutes of eating. So good luck in trying to get your loser friends to save you until then." -Loner kid

Well that's just plain evil and might I say they actually live up to there expectations. Well played X.A.N.A well played.

He started to laugh. Hah my evil laugh is better.

"HAhhhhahHHAHAHAha -_ack, Cough cough cough" -Loner kid_

" Hey are you okay dude here have some chocolate it will clear up your throat"- Sakura

I said as I handed him the box of chocolates indeed worried about his coughings. Hey he may be evil but I wouldn't want to kill them. He took them.

"Oh thank you for that."-Loner kid

He looked at them as though hesitating. He then looked back at me. I just smiled and laughed a bit nervously.

"Hey. I just gave you these and now you are trying to poison a sick man, Have you no shame."

Wait wha? Didn't he give me those first?

" But you gave them to me. That means I'm the victim not you!"-Sakura

"That makes it even worse how could you give away a present given specifically to you!"

That is just mean. Two can play that game...Well one but I can do it.

" Actually I was just helping you out and-"-Sakura

" Enough of you be nice to a person once and they resent you for a it. Unbelievable and apparently I'm the bad guy"-Loner kid.

"But you are you've got the looks and everything that fits the description I bet it's even you name. Evil loner kid"-Sakura

He looked a bit riled up. Sakura you have done well today my selfie.

"I will not stand here and be abused with your distrustful words"

He started to bring up his sword and pointed at me. See good thing I move when I did or else that would have been my nose. And that would have been painful. Verily. I just looked at his eyes kind of scarred and turned back and ran. I'm not a wimp just someone who does not wnat to loose there life is not a wimp. Probably a coward but definitely not a wimp. That's Shikamaru. I kept running until I saw a sword further down the path I was running and strangely enough the block and crabs weren't tailing me.

I continued to look ahead and there they were in front of the sword I swear he wasn't there before.

He looked at me. He was smirking.

"Hey that's not fair you cheated you can't do magic here!" Only I can and that's only if I new how!"-Sakura

He just continued to look at me as I stopped running and looked at another path and ran that way. Yep there was again with his sword.

" Oh yeah hey again, I think I'll take a U turn here if you don't mind" -Sakura

I can see some of his swords in some places. How many does this kid have?!  
Should I be worried?

I went further down and made a plan in my head. It might be because of those swords his there. So if I head to another way tower I would be fine becasue he would have surely not thought of me going into a tower and if I get bored I'll just go to the mountain sector. That's a nice place to.

He was there again but this time. I stopped and walked at least to keep a distance of 15 metes so that he does not try anything and just kept running past he didn't think of that now did he. Oh wait he did now there his again. did he plant his swords here no wonder he wasn't there when I opened up the gift box. He was setting it up. Smart. Mwahaha but not smart enough. I continued to run keeping the same distance until I saw a tower.

I ran through at my top speed which is very slow if I actually though about he would do magic. I wanna do that...  
I could see as I looked over my shoulder he seemed a bit shocked and the resumed his façade. Bet he didn't think of me going in to the tower now did he.  
Probably because it was far but none the less. Sayonara Sucker. I waited inside the tower. He just walked in. I looked at him my face in shock. My hands emphasising the shock.

"But how? Why, you...Your not stalking me right?"-Sakura

"No~ why do you ask?"-Loner kid

"I seem to be bumping in to you allot lately is all"-Sakura

"Really I do recall a few time but the others were just you running"

"Oh yeah. You are right I was now if you would excuse me."

I quickly rushed to the side and fell . Which actually looks like a am now rising instead of falling.I walked out the tower and was home free now to get lost so that he doesn't find me again. On a on a very high mountain that is difficult to get to with weapons and or hands. Oh I know just the place. Only because it was in front of me and not because I could bothered to find such a mountain when it was clearly in front of me.

I found it extremely difficult as it was a bit slipper and smooth and. Also in frustration I discovered the power to create platos and stuff of the same in different shapes. Yay. When I was finally at the top of the mountain I could see the loner kid exit form the tower.I tried to be silent then he looked at me and gave me a weird look.

"What, oh you jealous of my mountain...well get your own. I spent my time doing this and-" -Sakura

"Do you want me to push you of because I will get up there and push you off."-Loner kid

"No you can't"-Sakura

"Yes I can, Do you want me to show you?"

"No as it would be in violation of the rules"-Sakura

"What rules"-Loner kid

"The rules I just made up and hey by the way do I annoy you?"-Sakura

"Verily"-Loner id

"Verily as in I do or verily as you think you still can get up here?"-Sakura

"Verily as in both"-Loner kid

"Good that means I'm doing my job. Thank you loner kid. Appreciate the useless help" -Sakura

"Your welcome and my name is not Loner Kid. It annoys me that you think so and Loner seriously I have more friends then you"

"The blocks crabs anything that's robotic doesn't count"

"Okay but still I have more friends then you. My swords. So shame"-Loner kid

"Hey your swords don't -"- Sakura

"You said robotic I said swords. They are different so there and my name is Sasuke not loner kid".-Sasuke

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? where have I heard that name before?".-Sakura

"What don't you remember what happened to my perents Sakura?. Or my family?"-Loner ki-Sasuke

"Wait a minute I know you that I can vividly remeber. With the duck ass hair style and Mean attitude...Are you sure that I am talking about the right person cause the other kid seems so much more nicer."-Sakura

"You're an idiot did you know that and for that I must now leave as X.A.N.A...AKA my boss only let's me out of trouble for a bit and then I must go back and plot all the evil ways I can destroy you and your loser friends"-Sasuke

"So I am not the loser?"-Sakura

"Yes you still are but you have a bonus title too"-Sakura

Ohh must be good I got a title.

"Well.. tell me what is it?"-Sakura

"Okay I will. It is Lady Idiot of the earth Sakura Haruno"

"Oh my gosh I got a lady that sounds so awesome."-Sakura

"No you don't get it your the idiot you have it in your na-"-Sasuke

"Don't be jelous you'll get your official name one day. Stop being such a winer"-Saukra

"You really live up to your name."-Sasuke

"Oh I thank you sasuke as it does take brilliance to live up to such standards"-Sakura

He just face palmed himself in fornt of me. his just jeleous~Sucker hehehe.

"Well I'm going to leave you in your own world for a bit so that I can still keep my sanity in being sane and intelligence at high. The down below were your one is at the moment. SO bye"-Sasuke

He left but I was too busy being excited at my name. I got a name. Oooh I bet Shikamaru will be well jell.-Hmm I actually wonder if he wears hair jell his hair does defy the laws of gravity which should be impossible however it works?...

I then just randomly walked around and went in to towers and out . Oh yeah and I got rid of the gift box . Yeah by throwing it of dozens of mountains and seeing how long it took before it reached the ground and randomly throwing each broken piece into the digital sea. To see the bright light coming from it shoot to the sky. Which is hard cause I can't see the sky it's like a never endless bright pit that's up in the sky and not down under. Which still won't work as there is a digital seas still below.

No ones POV

Sakura then would travel from tower to tower to get used to the routes of lyoko more as she famillerised the place. This took a long time as there was more ways to get to and from each sector. This was able to ocupy her time until the end of the holidays.

**I have to end it there but I was tired and I'll try making it better when I come back to it as this will be my last chapter for a few weeks as I am of on holiday and when I am back you will see more and more chapters.  
Also This is 2,842 (Yes I have learnt how to type how many words I have done after I have saved it) Longer than my normal chapters which is about 1,000 words only but to me that's still allot.**

**Until Then Peace Out My Lamps d)0_0(b**


End file.
